penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Rusty Jagger
Character Personality Loud and belligerent, Rusty is a mercenary at heart and always up for a scrap. Very much a hammer of a man, he's generally upfront and clear about his intentions unless ordered to do otherwise, but lying is not exactly his strength. If at all possible, he will seek to fight it out, because haggling is for tossers and they're going to try to off you eventually anyway. Character Appearance A big, burly half-orc built of pork and fat bacon, he looks like what you'd get if you shaved a bear. Tall and broad, he's ugly in the extreme and battle-scarred with hands like shovels, fiery eyes and a mop of lank, greasy hair. Events of Childhood Born and Whelped on the docks with his siblings, often got into fights with other children of a similar lineage. Was soundly beaten by his parents on a regular basis because he was a right little toerag and troublemaker. They were proud of him for standing his ground though, because it was that kind of neighborhood. Also his father found it funny. Events of Adolescence His adolescence began with more of the same, but since he grew up quick like others of his kind, he fell in with the gangs right quick and often moonlighted as a bouncer and general heavy. Never got rumbled for anything he felt was serious, as a certain amount of grievous bodily harm was part of the job, both giving and receiving, but it's not a life without conflict or scrutiny from the authorities. At fifteen, he felt the urge to travel and he signed on with a merchant navy vessel as a marine and later with a privateer after the merchant vessel got boarded at sea. Piracy seemed like something he was good at, so he stuck with it over time. Adulthood before Guild After putting in his time with the forecastle hands, he felt he was going to have to up-skill if he was going to make any real money in this racket, so he knuckled down, often quite literally in harbor bars with rivals, and eventually made first mate after strangling the previous candidate to death over a staffing dispute. The captain wanted someone with a firm hand and thought Rusty was just the man needed to put a fire under the crew. Events Leading to Guild Recruitment His vessel took part in a joint operation with the guild to cripple gang activity by seizing or sinking vessels smuggling in arms and contraband through Neverdale and Cloudcross. When cornered, the head of the operation club hauled and decided to fight it out rather than surrendering, Rusty and crew drew the short straw and ended up boarding after their ship got rammed and entangled with the enemy vessel. The guild team leader was impressed by fighting prowess displayed, and being a talent scout, offered Rusty and a bunch of others the opportunity to join up. Rusty felt a change was needed to stay sharp, so he followed up on the offer and now here he is. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix